


Is This Your Cat?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar's recently found a new hiding spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Your Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): my cat keeps breaking into your apartment and ate your food so i asked you out for dinner to apologize AU

“Skylar?”

Wash stood in the middle of his lounge room, perplexed. Recently his cat had found a new favourite hiding spot and Wash could not for the life of him figure out where it was. Skylar had always been mischievous and recently Wash had been thinking of perhaps getting him a playmate so he wouldn’t be bored on his own. Though then he’d have two cats hiding and Wash wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

With a heavy sigh, Wash opened the front door of his apartment and peered at the surrounding hall.   
“Skylar?” he called, though not too loudly. Wash listened carefully for the telltale tinkle of the little bell around Skylar’s neck.

Odd. Skylar usually came when called. Patting his pocket to make sure he had his keys on hand, Wash headed down the stairs to check outside. Perhaps Skylar had snuck out somehow and was chasing mice?

Wash checked the surrounding garden and had even peered into the neighbour's driveway but there was still no sign of the cat.

“Skylar?”

Finally he heard a soft meow but he wasn’t certain as to where it was coming from. Getting on his hands and knees, Wash peered into the bushes by the fence, trying to find his pet.

“Uh…dude? What are you doing?”

Feeling his face grow warm, Wash wriggled his way out of the bushes, dusting off his hands and knees. He glanced around looking for the familiar voice of his neighbour. Of course it needed to be the attractive guy from unit four leaning out of the window that spotted him. Taking a breath so that he didn’t make more of an arse of himself, Wash gave Tucker a smile.

“I’m looking for my cat, Skylar.”

“Your cat? He, uh, isn’t a black cat with blue eyes, is he?”

Wash blinked. “Yes, he is.”

Tucker ducked into the apartment for a moment before leaning back out, a black ball of fur in his hands. “This him?”

Skylar peered down at Wash and gave a soft meow before nuzzling his face against Tucker’s hands.

“What…how…?”

“He’s visited a few times. I think he climbs up the tree and sneaks in through the window. He always comes to me looking for snacks.”

“I am so sorry,” Wash apologised.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, dude. He’s kinda cute.”

“Please, let me make it up to you. You’ve been feeding my cat so…how about I buy dinner for you one night?”

Tucker couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “This Friday?”

“At seven?” Wash asked.

Tucker grinned. “It’s a date.”


End file.
